


Ширма

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Протокол допроса ученика 3 класса старшей школы "Академия Тоо" Аомине Дайки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ширма

**Класс объекта:** ██████  
 **Степень опасности:** █████

**_Протокол допроса ученика 3 класса старшей школы "Академия Тоо" Аомине Дайки_ **

_Допрос ведет старший следователь █████, уровень допуска ██._

**Старший следователь:** Аомине, расскажите, пожалуйста, что произошло в █████ на Окинаве.  
 **Аомине:** Да я вообще туда ехать не хотел. Если бы не Сацуки, и не поехал бы. Пускай она рассказывает.  
 **Старший следователь:** Момои Сацуки тоже расскажет свою версию событий, но сейчас я бы хотел услышать вашу.  
 **Аомине:** А... Ну... Да что такого там случилось-то?  
 **Старший следователь:** Именно это мы и хотим узнать. Как получилось, что вы оказались на Окинаве?  
 **Аомине:** Так вам что, вообще с самого начала? Черт. Ладно. Там был тренировочный лагерь. Я не хотел ехать, но Сацуки сказала, что мне все равно, а первогодкам будет полезно, и вообще... (задумывается, молчит)  
 **Старший следователь:** Аомине, расскажите, пожалуйста, по каким причинам вы решили ехать в лагерь, если не хотели этого делать.  
 **Аомине:** Пф. Ну уж это вас не касается. Это вообще личное.  
 **Старший следователь:** Пожалуйста, отвечайте на вопросы.  
 **Аомине:** Кстати, а кто вы вообще такие?  
 **Старший следователь:** (достает удостоверение) Я уже представлялся, но могу напомнить. Я старший следователь █████ отдела █████ Управления государственной безопасности Японии.  
 **Аомине:** А?.. Что-то я пропустил. Госбез, ого. А вы что, и такими делами занимаетесь?  
 **Старший следователь:** Это тоже касается безопасности. Рассказывайте, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Э... Все равно не понял, при чем здесь личные дела. Ну ладно. В общем, мы с Сацуки... Короче, она сказала, если я не поеду, могу снова это самое. С журналами, а не с ней. Понятно или еще объяснить?  
 **Старший следователь:** Понятно. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Ну вот. Что там дальше-то?.. Ну, дня три они тренировались, а потом был вроде как перерыв. День для отдыха.  
 **Старший следователь:** Они? Вы не тренировались?  
 **Аомине:** Я и так нормально играю. Ну, я ходил на площадку мячом постучать. Но там же, ну, первогодки. С ними скучно. Мы с Рё ходили сами покидать... Рё - это Сакурай Рё, одноклассник мой. Вы его уже допросили?  
 **Старший следователь:** Эта информация не должна влиять на наш разговор. Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Что так строго-то... Ну ладно. В общем, день отдыха, ага. И Сацуки сказала, что ей местная бабуля, из какой-то лавочки, что ли, рассказала про заброшенный дом. Мол, есть такой на краю поселка, там то ли кто-то умер, то ли кто-то... (задумывается)...кто-то не умер. В общем, вы же знаете, такие байки. Все их рассказывают. А уж на Окинаве-то. И Сацуки говорит - пойдем посмотрим. Она вообще любопытная, Сацуки. Я-то не хотел идти, но она...  
 **Старший следователь:** Почему вы не хотели идти?  
 **Аомине:** А? Блин, ну а с чего мне хотеть? Чего я там не видел, дом и дом. Пылища, наверное, и мыши дохлые. Ну, я так думал. Но Сацуки сказала, если я не пойду, то... (замолкает)  
 **Старший следователь:** Опять личное?  
 **Аомине:** Не, сказала, заставит меня тренироваться со всеми. В общем, мы пошли. И Рё с нами, он сказал, там наверняка призраки, а ему интересно. Дурной такой.  
 **Старший следователь:** И что было дальше?  
 **Аомине:** Блин, я же и рассказываю. Мы пришли к этому дому, он старый такой был, как музей. Даже снаружи какой-то пыльный. Я говорю: нахрен нам туда лезть, только пачкаться. Но Сацуки все равно хотела, ей та тетка рассказала, что там всякие странности происходят.  
 **Старший следователь:** Какого рода странности?  
 **Аомине:** (пожимает плечами) Да я не вслушивался, Сацуки болтала про какие-то голоса, вещи вроде как появлялись, не то исчезали. У нее спросите, или у Рё, он внимательный.  
 **Старший следователь:** Понятно, продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Ну, мы влезли в дом... А это что, нарушение границ владения, нет? Я думаю, что нет, Сацуки сказала, он как бы ничей, да и там не закрыто было. Ограда сломанная, участок какой-то колючкой зарос, я ободрался весь. (показывает царапины на предплечье) Еще пришлось Сацуки на плечах нести, а то бы она тоже... В общем, дошли до веранды, и тут вдруг Рё говорит - пойдемте отсюда.  
 **Старший следователь:** Так и сказал?  
 **Аомине:** Ну он такой... вежливый парень. Он сказал - извините, пойдемте отсюда, пожалуйста. Я говорю - что такое-то, зря лезли, что ли? А он - извините, тут плохое место, нам не надо тут оставаться. Он вообще не трус, Рё-то, я даже удивился. Спросил что-то про духов мертвых, тревожим мы их, что ли?.. А Рё говорит... (морщит лоб, хмурится) Как же он сказал...  
 **Старший следователь:** Постарайтесь вспомнить дословно, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Так я и стараюсь. Рё сказал - нет, мертвых тут нет. Здесь вообще никто не умер. (молчит, крутит головой) Он еще так странно выглядел при этом, будто куда-то сквозь меня смотрел. И не извинялся. Я подумал, он дурачится, хлопнул его по голове - ну, ладонью, несильно так. А он заморгал и говорит - извините, что-то у меня голова болит. Пойдемте к ребятам?..

_**Справка:** Сакурай Рё, 18 лет, 3 класс старшей школы "Академия Тоо", пси-чувствительность - ███, восприимчивость - ███, предполагаемая специализация - █████. См. также приложение 2. Рекомендации по наблюдению за объектом - см. приложение 2б._

**Старший следователь:** Но вы не стали возвращаться?..  
 **Аомине:** Пф. Конечно, нет, раз уж влезли уже. Я сказал - ладно, пойдемте глянем, что тут такое, потом вернемся. И Сацуки тоже хотела посмотреть. Так что мы пошли, я еще подумал, что кроссовки все в пылище будут, там на веранде такой слой лежал. А Сацуки вдруг говорит - странно, будто здесь ветра и дождя вообще не бывает. Она наблюдательная очень. Я тогда тоже подумал, и правда, странно - пыль на веранде как много лет лежит, уже давно бы сдуло. А Рё такой говорит - и следов нет, сюда вообще никто не ходит. Даже животные. Пойдемте отсюда. Но мы пошли в дом... (задумывается, замолкает)  
 **Старший следователь:** Вам удалось войти без проблем?  
 **Аомине:** Ну... да. Там сёдзи немножко как заклинило, но я дернул и нормально открылись. Тоже странно, дом такой старый-старый, сёдзи бумажные, а целые.  
 **Старший следователь:** На них были надписи?  
 **Аомине:** (хмурится, трет лоб) Не помню, вроде нет. У Сацуки спросите или Рё, я на такую ерунду не смотрю. В общем, мы вошли в дом, там тоже пыльно было. Ну, темно еще, но Сацуки фонарик взяла. Три, на всех. Так что мы включили фонарики и пошли. Рё опять сказал что-то, что здесь плохое место, но по-моему, там еще все нормально было. Тогда. Только пусто и пыльно. Следы вот разве что... (задумывается)  
 **Старший следователь:** Следы?  
 **Аомине:** Их не было. Я хочу сказать, вообще. То есть, это Рё заметил. Он вдруг говорит - ребята, наших следов здесь тоже нет. Мы обернулись, а он назад фонариком светил. И точно, пылища лежит как лежала. Как будто мы и не ходили. Ну, я удивился, смотрю на кроссовки - нет, пыльные. Я ее потрогал еще, пыль эту. На ощупь была как обычная. Тут Сацуки обрадовалась.  
 **Старший следователь:** Обрадовалась?  
 **Аомине:** Ну, она же хотела приключений. Она сказала - это настоящий заброшенный дом со странностями, пойдемте посмотрим, что в комнатах! Если честно, мне уже тоже интересно стало. Только Рё не хотел. Но мы все равно пошли.  
 **Старший следователь:** И вы вошли в комнату? В какую?  
 **Аомине:** Да в первую попавшуюся. Там пусто было, ну, почти пусто. Футоны какие-то, тоже дряхлые. Жаровня... Ширма еще расписная на полкомнаты. Я хотел посмотреть, что за ней, взялся за край, но Рё... (крутит головой)  
 **Старший следователь:** Что сделал Сакурай Рё?  
 **Аомине:** Схватил меня за руку и сказал "не трогай!". Он вообще-то... блин, надо знать Рё. Я удивился даже. Но он меня держал и повторял как дурной - не трогай, ей это не понравится, не ходи туда.  
 **Старший следователь:** Он так и сказал?  
 **Аомине:** (пожимает плечами) Ну да, я же говорю. Я спросил, кому, блин, не понравится, здесь что, живые люди есть? А Рё говорит - нет, людей здесь нет. Тут мне как-то не по себе стало. Ну и Сацуки вроде тоже.  
 **Старший следователь:** Вы не стали двигать ширму?  
 **Аомине:** Нет, не стал. Рё так выглядел, я подумал, ну его, лучше не надо. Пошел на жаровню посмотреть, и там вот странно было. Такое ощущение... (замолкает)  
 **Старший следователь:** Опишите, пожалуйста, подробно, что вы чувствовали.  
 **Аомине:** (медленно, явно подбирая слова) В общем, я у жаровни присел, а ширма за спиной осталась. И у меня такое чувство было, как будто Тецу... Черт, как же объяснить.  
 **Старший следователь:** Кто такой Тецу?  
 **Аомине:** Аа, блин. Это вообще не о том.  
 **Старший следователь:** Все же расскажите, пожалуйста.

[ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]  
 _Для доступа к полной версии протокола требуется уровень допуска А**.  
См. также - Куроко Тецуя, 18 лет, старшая школа Сейрин, специализация - █████. Приложение 3, уровень допуска А*._

 **Старший следователь:** Понятно, спасибо. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** В общем, такое же ощущение. Только про Тецу я всегда знаю, где он, а тут... (морщится) Было так, будто кто-то есть за спиной, но непонятно, где. А жаровня была как жаровня, ничего интересного. А потом Рё сказал - не оборачивайся и не двигайся. И черт, я чуть не упал. Он таким голосом это сказал. И еще сказал - подожди, может быть, обойдется. Я подумал, он наё... Шутит так. Ну, пугает, как в доме ужасов. Сказал - Сацуки, стукни его за меня. А Сацуки сказала - подожди, Дай-чан, тут что-то... И вот тут я уже чуть не обделался.  
 **Старший следователь:** Вы испугались?  
 **Аомине:** Блин, ну там стремно было. И у них были такие голоса. Я их не первый год знаю, блин!  
 **Старший следователь:** Я понимаю. Рассказывайте дальше, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Ну, я сидел над жаровней, как дебил. Сзади что-то ходило. Близко совсем, как вот-вот и за спину потрогает. Рё и Сацуки - они у двери стояли - зашуршали одеждой, зашевелились вроде как. Тут я сообразил, что вообще-то в доме очень тихо. Снаружи-то звуки были, ну ветер, машины, там шоссе недалеко. А в доме вообще ничего. А потом Рё заговорил. (хмурится, крутит головой) Такой бред нес. Он сказал: извините, пожалуйста, мы не хотели вас беспокоить, можно, мы уйдем, мы же ничего не сделали... Потом было опять тихо, а потом он сказал - нет, можно мы все трое уйдем, пожалуйста. (замолкает и долго молчит)  
 **Старший следователь:** Вы ничего не делали?  
 **Аомине:** А что, блин, я мог сделать?.. Они молчали, и было так тихо. И это за спиной... В общем, я сказал Рё, чтобы он уводил Сацуки. Знаю, это по-дурацки было, будто, ну, там реально что-то опасное.  
 **Старший следователь:** Но вы не верили, что там что-то есть?  
 **Аомине:** Не знаю. (снова надолго замолкает)  
 **Старший следователь:** Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
 **Аомине:** Рё вдруг сказал - пойдемте отсюда все, только быстро. Ну и эта штука у меня за спиной, она вроде как отошла. Не исчезла, но отошла. Ну, я пошел к ним, еще на ширму посмотрел, а она какая-то. Другая. (хмурится, трет лоб)  
 **Старший следователь:** Постарайтесь вспомнить различия.  
 **Аомине:** Ну... Вроде сперва она цветами была расписана, а потом, когда я уходил, там другой рисунок был. (качает головой) Не помню, какой. Пытаюсь вспомнить, но не помню. Пятна какие-то?..  
 **Старший следователь:** Хорошо, что было потом?  
 **Аомине:** Ну, мы ушли оттуда и все. А следов на пыли так и не появилось. Потом, как за колючку вышли, за кусты эти, я у Рё спросил, фигли он там вообще делал, что это было за представление. Я подумал, он наверное, изображал. Чтобы пострашнее было. А Рё сказал - извините, я сам не знаю, что делал, как-то так получилось, извините, я вообще не понял... И все в таком духе. Так мы с Сацуки от него и не добились ничего. А потом Сацуки сказала, ну, потом уже, без Рё. Сказала, что она думает, он мне жизнь спас. Или вроде того. Сказала, что она теперь... Нет, ладно, это вас точно не касается. Но по-моему, это бред какой-то. Я вообще так и не понял, может, он шутил. Но он не признался.  
 **Старший следователь:** Повторно вы в этот дом не ходили?  
 **Аомине:** Да нет, когда. То есть, я хотел даже, интересно было все-таки, что там за фигня. Только без Сацуки, мало ли что. Но в █████ же потом тайфун был, свет везде отключился. У нас с домика крышу сорвало... В общем, мы уехали через день уже, так и не сходили.  
 **Старший следователь:** Можете что-нибудь еще добавить?  
 **Аомине:** Да вроде все. А откуда вы вообще узнали, что мы там были?  
 **Старший следователь:** Это наша работа. Подпишите здесь, пожалуйста.

***

_**Приложение 1, запись разговора доктора █████ и старшего следователя █████:** _

**Доктор:** А я говорил, что объект нужно закрывать как следует? Говорил. Если туда всякий может влезть, крови накапать, голыми руками за [УДАЛЕНО] схватиться... А если бы она и этих детей тоже сожрала, кто бы отвечал? Пожарная охрана? И как бы вы это прикрывали? Опять как в █████?  
 **Старший следователь:** Готов признать, что вы были правы, доктор. Но если бы не этот инцидент, мы бы не узнали про Сакурая Рё и Куроко Тецую.  
 **Доктор:** Инцидент... Слушайте, вы бы искали себе спецов по-другому как-нибудь. А не так, что кого не сожрали, тот ценный кадр. Ладно, что у нас дальше? У меня еще эксперимент с теми куклами сегодня. И кстати, проверьте, что за местная жительница им рассказала баечку.  
 **Старший следователь:** Уже. Никого похожего и никакого магазина в █████ не...  
 **Доктор:** Я не удивлен. Повысьте объекту степень опасности. И давайте дальше.


End file.
